


Appendix: T is for Tranquil; Satyabhama

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [27]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Srimadbhagavatam
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Satyabhama could only flash a tranquil smile in response to the naivety of her co-wives.
Relationships: Krishna/Satyabhama
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 4





	Appendix: T is for Tranquil; Satyabhama

“Are you serious?” Kalindi gasped.

“Sixteen thousand of them?” Mitravinda shrieked in horror.

“You… you encouraged Krishna to marry them all?” Bhadra stammered in disbelief.

Basically, all the queens had the same question for her. _Why, Satyabhama, why?_

Satyabhama flashed a tranquil smile, amused at the naivety of her co-wives.

_If only they saw the plight of those maidens!_

_If only they realised the sheer trauma of never being accepted back into a society which demands that a woman must stay with her father or husband or son!_

_Well done, Satyabhama,_ she mentally congratulated herself once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @ekdesichokari (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Alphabet Fic Challenge, Indian Mythology on Tumblr, as a bonus fic, because the prompt was too good!


End file.
